Finding Home
by Choreboy641
Summary: I was looking forward to an enjoyable summer camping with friends on a beautiful lake side, but after flying from an innertube into the waters of the lake lands me in another world my summer is going to be anything but normal. Nonetheless I feel like I should know this place but can't quite place it. Now all I want is to find a way home.
1. Episode One: Something is very wrong

Episode One: Something is very wrong

Hello everyone this my second attempt at writing this fanfic so bear with me if you have already read the first version. I decided to make the chapters a bit smaller so they are less of a hassle to read also changed the main characters name. Anyways Disclaimer time: I do not not not own One Piece or any of its characters, the only things I own here are the main character this story follows and any characters I have made up to progress her story. Now that that is over I would like to say thanks ahead of time to all those that read this fanfic and remind you to not hesitate to review.

Being thrown off the back end on an inner tube while traveling at high speed is actually not the funnest thing in the world to do, in fact is really just hurts. Still it was way better then working in the blistering heat all day, like we all had been for the past week. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold a vice grip on my nose as I tumble through the water. Slowly coming to a standstill, I peek an eye open in an attempt to regain my bearings. Unfortunately my head is still spinning from the shear force that had torn me from the inflatable raft. Cracking the other eye open I look at the water around me, crystal clear and beautiful. I even peek a glance at the lake bottom another ten or so feet below me despite me aversion to the depth.

The water is freezing but feels amazing compared to the heat and humidity of the air above. This has been one of the hottest summers Washington has seen in the last decade, record temperatures rising into the triple digits. Which is exactly why my friends and I had chosen Lake Cresent as our vacation destination. The lake is always this cool and comforting, fed solely from glacier water running off the Olympic Mountains. It is the perfect vacation spot for camping.

Enjoying the serene peacefulness, my lungs begin to ache from the lack of oxygen which is signal enough to head back to the surface. As much fun as being under water is, I still need air to live. As I paw my way to the surface I don't notice the atmospheric change that has happened around me, to focused on getting the air my lungs are screaming for.

Moments later I break the surface and gulp down a few breaths of fresh air, filling my now grateful lungs before pushing the hair from my eyes and rubbing away the excess water. As my gaze meets the horizon a chill runs down my spine, and I am a wee bit confused as the air catches in my lungs. Suddenly it feels as if my heart has stopped cold in my chest. Something definitely isn't right, in fact it is very, very wrong.

Blue skies stretch for miles all around me and meet on the horizon with the water. There are no lush green pine forests creeping up the slopping hills of the Olympics. No lake houses, or twisting highway, or even the distant echo from the motor of a boat. There is nothing but water and sky.

"Okay… not so funny." I mutter hesitantly to myself as panic begins to raise a lump in the back of my throat. Swimming in small circles I look around half expecting something to change, but oddly knowing it won't. Perhaps I hit my head and this is all just a dream, I think, but that doesn't make much sense, if I hit my head then that would mean… I didn't even want to finish that thought as another chill rushes down my spine. Instead I close my eyes and lay back in the water just floating there for a moment.

Okay let's think about this logically. I tell myself, one minute I'm speeding around on an inner tube pulled by a friends boat and the next thing I know everything is just gone… so how does that happen? This is either some kind of sick joke or a dream. I run over the possibilities in my head on at a time and my options continue to become grimmer and grimmer until eventually I can't take thinking about it anymore and begin screaming into the nothingness that surrounds me.

It takes less than a minute for my lungs to empty of air and I fall into the silence of my own thoughts. What holy hell have I managed to stumble into, well swim into? As I ponder this though a distinct low hum invades my senses, somewhat grating on my already frayed nerves. The sound is persistent and is accompanied by a small disturbance of the water, it kind of reminds me of… my eyes snap open and I right myself in the water, pausing to listen to the sound that echoes over the waters' surface. It is definitely a motor of some kind. Squinting against the glare of the sun on the water I search the horizon frantically for the sound, quickly spotting a darkened splotch to what I could only guess as north.

At the moment the small splotch is heading parallel along the horizon. If I can just get its attention, it is the only chance I have of being rescued. I raise my arms as high out of the water as I can and begin waving like a mad man accompanied by yelling at the top of my lungs. Anything to get this persons attention. Much to my surprise and delight the splotch slowly stops following the horizon and starts growing in size. I can only pray it is heading in my direction and not going to pass me by.

"Heeeeeey! Heeeey I'm right here! Please HELP me!" I cry and my voice cracks. As I continue to wave frantically water splashes into my mouth and it is then that I realize I am no longer in a fresh body of water, rather stranded in the middle of an ocean. My whole being freezes for a split second as dread finds its way out of the pit my stomach has become. How the hell have I managed to get myself so far up shit's creek without a paddle, and when?

Five minutes pass by but it feels like an eternity before I can just make out the shape of the splotch. It is definitely a boat of some sort and I can hear the engine a lot clearer now. Unfortunately as it begins getting close enough for any chance of noticing me it beings to pick up speed. This person can't hear or see me, that or they probably aren't even paying attention. Yet they are heading right for me.

This realization doesn't have time to sink in before I'm moving, making a feeble attempt to get out of the way, but let's face it I have never been that great a swimmer. There is no way I am going to get out of the way fast enough. So instead I do the one thing I can think of at this very moment and let loose a nail biting sound from my throat.

Intermission…


	2. Episode One part Two: Rescue the Rescuer

Sorry, sorry I know this is kind of a silly thing to do but I felt like the last part didn't really sum up the entirety of episode one but i didn't want them to be to long so I split it in two. Just to let you know episode two will also be split in to two as well. As for the rest of the episodes they may or may not have two parts depending on how I feel when writing them. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the only thing I own here is my character and any I make up to progress her story.

Episode One part Two: Rescue the rescuer

My scream only lasts a few seconds but in those seconds everything seems to slow as I watch the vessel come to a dead stop. Like it had hit a wall or something. The person on board must have lost their footing because they come flying over the bow and myself to plummet into the water behind me. If it hadn't been for the fact that this person had almost mowed me down, this entire scene would have been rather comical.

Quickly spinning around I wait a moment watching the spot where the person had gone under, expecting a head to come bobbing out of the water. So after a few more seconds pass and still nothing I realize something is wrong. Seriously? Sucking in a breath I duck my head below the water and force my eyes open against the sting of salty water. I spot the person quickly and it looks as though they are sinking, I resurface to grab another quick breath of air then dive under the water.

What moron decides it's a good idea to go out to sea without knowing how to swim? I question myself as I continue to move through the water closing the distance between me and what I now recognize as a man. Swimming around him to his back I hook my arms under his and begin kicking as hard as I can, propelling us toward the surface.

My lungs scream in protest of the long stretch without oxygen and my muscles strain with the effort of hauling the dead weight. This definitely took first place as one of the dumbest things I have ever done. I'm the one who needs saving, so why in the world am I saving my savor? Some kind of irony this is. I think as we continue to ascend at a slow rate, it's beginning to feel like we'll never reach the air above. The burning in my lungs is a constant reminder if that fact and an unbearable cramp has weaseled its way into my thigh muscles. With one last push of desperation and strength I didn't realize I had in me we break the surface moments later and I suck in a harsh breath of air.

We made it, but just barely. I glance at my impromptu cargo heaving a sigh, "Don't you know how to swim?" I remark softly nit expecting an answer. After all the guy us out cold, but luckily he is breathing. Taking a few minutes to catch my breath and sooth my burning muscles I look over at the boat belonging to this man. Now the fun part, getting this guy plus all his dead weight back on to it. Seriously a lot easier said than done, but after a good fifteen minutes or so of struggling I manage and we are both safely abroad the tiny craft.

After rechecking the man's breathing and other vitals I sit back finally able to relax. So much for my rescue, I muse silently biting at my lip. Standing I move to the lip that leads to the bow and plop down. The man is propped against the opposite ledge. Talk about small boats, I sigh halfheartedly with a frown as I look around. It's one of the strangest vessels I have ever seen. Not really a boat, more like a canoe, with a mast, and is that a jet turbine? I question as I just kind of stare at the aft end of the vessel. Not sure what to make of that could probably out run the forty-five any day though. I chuckle at that thought, working for the Coast Guard turned out to be good for something. Other than that the craft lacks any kind of living space which has me wondering how this guy survives while at sea.

Speaking of which, my gaze leaves the strange engine and falls back to the man at hand still out cold. I bite the inside of my cheek. Despite his annoying inability to swim he isn't half bad looking. In fact he seems to be in impeccable shape, muscles clearly ripple across his shirtless torso. It is hard to ignore the heat that rises to stain my cheeks a very deep crimson and I am thankful he is out cold.

Moving on from the bare skin, a mop of dark shaggy hair adorns his head, a band of childish freckles dust over his cheeks, and he has an even golden tan any Jersey girl would be jealous of. Hell I'm a bit jealous as I pout at my own almost translucent pale skin. Even if I try to tan I just end up looking like an extra crispy piece of bacon. But despite my jealousy I have to admit this guy is damn gorgeous.

His style is a little lacking. No shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts that sit low on his hips, and a set of what I can only describe as combat boots. Yup, very lacking. A bright orange gat with some strange adornments hangs against his back and is secured around his neck by two thin strips and a pendant at the end. Also around his neck is a string of large red beads, something I'd seen girls at parties wear. But what really catches my attention is the tattoo that runs the length of his left bicep. It reads A. S. C. E. with a hash mark over the S, like it was a mistake. It's a bit strange but makes me smile nonetheless.

I almost feel as though I've seen it before, but I can't quiet place it. Like a word on the tip of your tongue, that you can't quiet spit out. As I continue to stare at the tattoo and try to place it in my memories something in the water catches my attention and I turn away. Looking at the water off the port side, floating just below the surface is a green and black bag. Must belong to him, I muse while reaching for it.

"Don't move." The order is both smooth and threatening causing my entire being to go ridged. When had he? I only took my eyes off him for a split second, not nearly long enough. "Who the hell are you?" he demands and I can feel something burning at the back of my neck. My stomach drops as I wrack my brain for something to say, but every time I open my mouth to speak nothing comes out and I am left to gape like a fish out of water. All I can think now is to get away, distract him and get away.

The next thing I know I am reaching for the bag in the water and launching it over my shoulder at the man. The plan is to jump ship and hope since he can't swim he'd leave it at that, not a very good plan for me but it's all I've got. However before I can so much as get a foot onto the ledge before me I am snagged by the wrist and pulled back forcefully against the man's chest. Arm twisted at a painful angle behind me.

"It's not to throw thing, especially when they don't belong to you." He states nonchalantly against my ear causing a shiver to travel lightning fast up my spine. I can only hope he didn't notice but a soft chuckle proves otherwise. "Now I asked you who the hell you are and why the hell were you floating out in the middle of nowhere?" he demands again, this time a little less harshly than before. Something in his tone sparks an irritated fire in me.

"You only asked one of those questions." I correct feeling a bit ballsy, "and I am the person that just pulled your dumbass from the water. Mr. I don't know how to swim." My retort comes off snippy and clipped, but what the hell do I care at this point. I attempt to pull my arm away, testing his hold which is iron clad, hampering any future escape. "Oh and what kind of idiot goes out to sea not knowing how to swim?" Again my tone is clipped and irritated, strangely demanding as well considering I am the one being held captive. He is silent for a moment, thinking it over is my guess.

Without any kind of warning he releases his grip on my arm and spins me around until I am facing him, grasping my biceps to hold me in place while he looks me over. Again I can feel heat rise to my cheeks under his scrutinizing gaze. It's rather awkward on my part since I'm wearing little more than a bikini and a short pair of board shorts. I hate the way I look in a bikini and only wore the damn thing because my best friend had insisted on it, say I looked fine. Fred my stomach says otherwise. Still I try my damn-est to keep a blank look on my face and not bite my lip.

"Huh never thought about that." He states and my head drops in defeat, "Anyway whose fault is it I ended up in the water in the first place?" He asks, but the question is neither harsh nor accusing. In fact when he brings his gaze back to mine a playful smile is plastered across his lips. I snort and roll my eyes dramatically looking away from him. My prior anxieties lost. "And it's not like I don't know how to swim, I just can't." he adds as an afterthought and again I snort. Cocky bastard. He shakes his head and releases his grip in me before turning towards the water. We stand in silence for a moment before his words dawn on me.

"Wait!" I snap suddenly, but before any thought can clear my vocal cords the water next to us explodes upwards in a torrent of chaos. It throws the tiny boat off balance causing both the man and myself to hit the deck. Quickly looking back at the spot the water had erupted from I come face to face with a monstrous creature rising from the ocean.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Omg you've made it through episode 1 part 2 which ends in a cliff hanger... shocking lol. Just want to say thank you for reading and please review! Also depending on classes I might get episode two up tomorrow but no promises, if not tomorrow it should be up Wednesday night. TTFN!


	3. Episode Two: Monsters & Magic Fruits

So here is part one of episode 2, unfortunately I'm exhausted from study all last night for a test so this is all I will post today but I will likely post the second half of the chapter tomorrow afternoon after I pack for my trip to Disneyland this weekend so look forward to that. Also don't forget to review it is greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the only thing I own here are my main character and the characters I create to keep the story moving.

Thanks for reading!

Episode Two: Monsters & Magic Fruits

I cling to the side of the tiny vessel as it is violently thrown, my sights instantly find the man I'd just saved to ensure he is still safely aboard. Despite our earlier arguing I don't want any harm to come to him. As I watch him I notice the sharp glare his eyes hold as he stares at the spot where the water had exploded. Curiously I slowly turn back around and at first I don't believe what I'm seeing. I can fell my gaze widen and my jaw drop into a gape as I hold tighter to the side of the boat.

The creature I am now staring down almost resembles what I recognize as a type of sea serpent. Scales cover its entire body that raises at least two stories above the waters surface. Sharp jagged teeth line the inside of its gapping maw and beady black eyes are focused on me placing me under their paralyzing spell. Frozen in fear and white knuckling the side of the boat, I have never seen anything like this creature in my entire life and I think that is what scares me the most.

"Damn it we're not anywhere near the calm belt." I hear from behind me. Unfortunately I don't get a chance to comprehend what the statement could mean because as I turn to look at the man standing behind me I am stunned to find his right arm engulfed in flames. Again I am frozen in place gapping. What the hell is going on right now? Monsters and flames that spontaneously combust from random body parts? None of it makes any sense.

"Hey your arms on fire." I stutter like an idiot. For some odd reason I can't bring myself to freak out, but I can state the obvious just fine.

"I know." The man replies clipped, his focus solely directed at the monster.

"Okay." I reply meekly. Suddenly a deafening roar splits the air and I release my death grip on the boat and move it to my ears. Everything is set into motion again as the monster launches its attack. I quickly duck out of the way as the man before me steps up without any hesitation, right arm still engulfed in flames. Amazingly he stands at the edge of the boat right in the path of the attacking creature and doesn't even flinch. Only draws back his flaming fist and smiles knowingly. What comes next has me floored.

"Hiken!" the man shouts as he launches his fist forward producing a column of flames that is aimed at the creature. For an instant it looks like the attack will hit its mark and incinerate the creature, but seconds before the serpent dives beneath the water sending another wave into our tiny piece of safety. I flail helplessly as the boat tips one direction and rights itself in another. To add to the chaos something hits the haul from below and the next thing I know I am airborne floundering for something to grab onto before I hit the water. I find nothing in reach and seconds later hit the water with an audible smack.

My nose burns with the force of water that has just invaded it and I keep my eye screwed shut. I can feel myself tumbling through the water, head over feet, twisting and turning until I've lost all sense of direction, then finally everything stops and I am forced to open my eyes. Worst decision ever, I stare down into a dark abyss that leads to the ocean floor. Quickly looking around for the surface I find it and start swimming for it with everything I have, fear of the depth driving me all that much more. At that moment I have all but forgotten the creature that is the reason for all this, until a shadow blots out the sun above me.

My efforts to reach the surface halt as I stare up at the dark mass above me terrified. A deep burning sensation reminds me I can't breathe water and if I don't continue to the surface I will die, but still I don't move. How can I when facing down a creature one-hundred times my size. We are frozen for another moment before a split second decision has the creature darting forward at me.

It move impossibly fast for something its size and I barely have time to react. I swim as quickly as possible to the right just narrowly escaping its craggily teeth. Unfortunately I am sent reeling through the water again from the currents swirling around its body. I recover quickly and start for the surface. Not even chancing a look for the creature. I already know it's going to come after me again.

I explode from the water's surface only pausing long enough to look for the small boat and am almost surprised that it is even still here, but I don't have time to think about that. Swimming as fast as I can possibly manage, I refrain from looking behind me as the water explodes toward the sky. Having almost reached the boat it is then that I notice all around me are little orbs of light that flicker as they float in place.

"Go under!" The demand isn't harsh but stern and I instantly did as told, sucking in a breath before ducking under. As soon as I am under I spin around in time to watch the surface light up like the fourth of July. The water roils at the surface as if it is being boiled, but thankfully it doesn't reach me and after a few moments the light dissipates and everything stills. Hesitantly I swim back to the surface on the opposite side of the boat, noting the warm temperature of the water. Breathing in deeply I watch as the man frantically searches the water opposite me. I clear my throat.

"Over here." I call and it catches his attention. He switches sides and kneels down as I swim over. He makes it look effortless as he lifts me out of the water. Once on board I stare at the now half charred remains of the creature that had attacked us, still unable to comprehend what just happened. I concentrate on breathing in and out at a slow pace, not wanting to hyperventilate.

"Hey you okay?" He asks and after a long pause of nothingness I draw in a sharp breath. My knees buckle beneath me and I fall backwards, my tail bone connecting hard with the ledge behind me. He almost jumps out of his skin reaching for me, but relaxes when he realizes I won't fall any further. I lift my gaze from the charred mass now just below the water to his soft deep brown eyes, utter shock absorbing my every thought. Finally after what fells like an eternity I am able to find my voice, but it sounds distant and meek to my ear.

"What the hell was that? No better yet what the hell are you?" I sputter out and for a moment we are quiet. Until out of nowhere he begins laughing hysterically, like I just told the funniest joke in the world. Confusion creeps over my expression; I don't think I've asked a funny question. "What?" is all I can manage to choke out still too dumb founded for complete sentences. His laughter slowly dies out into a chuckle.

"For real?" He questions sounding a bit disbelieving, "I know not a lot of people have heard of Devil Fruits but not knowing a sea king is, now that is unreal." He jokes a broad smile across his lips. I just stare at him blankly. Devil Fruits? Sea king? What the hell does a fruit and Pokémon have to do with anything. The terms sound vaguely familiar to me but I am drawing a blank. "But yeah I ate a Devil Fruit called the Mera Mera no Mi and now I'm made of and can control fire. Kinda cool huh?" he states with all the confidence in the world.

I continue to stare, my expression unchanging. There's a feeling like I should know what he's talking about, but again I draw a blank. Instead of dwelling on that I push the feeling aside.

"You ate a what?" I ask confused, what does a fruit have to do with his human torch act? No pun intended. Instantly the confidence drains from him, replaced by my growing bewilderment. A strange silence passes between us. Our gazes fall from the others and we fidget uncomfortably.

A gentle breeze picks up around us causing me to shiver, I reminds me of how exposed I actually am with only a bikini top and shorts. I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep warm. The man before me must have noticed because he quickly kneels down to his previously forgotten bag and begins digging through it. I watch curiously as he pulls out what looks like a balled up shirt. Unfortunately as he shakes it out water flies everywhere proving the shirt is a soggy mess, but that doesn't deter him from slipping it on.

What comes nest happens instantly, steam billows out from the shirt. Like rain on a hot summer black top and I watch in awe. Once the steam has blown away on the wind he takes it off again and tosses it over my head.

"To keep you warm." He mummers as I snag the fabric off my head. It is surprisingly warm in my lap like it just came from the dryer. Cautiously I shrug it on reveling in its warmth.

"How did you…" I begin to ask then catch myself, "Right, thanks."

"Were you born under a rock?" he questions and it reignites my irritation with him and I throw a glare his way.

"NO," I snap, "Were you?" it's a childish come back and it cause him to frown, but I am too annoyed to care.

"Are you always this difficult?" he retorts sharply and I can feel an argument brewing between us.

"Only for people who ask really stupid questions," I shoot back. We hold each other's glares for a few tense minutes.

"Alright look," He begins with a sigh, his tone is even again, "You're right and I'm sorry. It's just most people know about these things. So it's a little strange to find someone who doesn't know anything." The explanation is understandable but for some reason I can't bite back the next jab that spews from my mouth.

"Well excuse me for not knowing about your fruit and monster issues." I huff and cross my arm again, guilt quickly washes over me. I know this guy is probably just as lost with me as I am with him and my irritation isn't helping the matter, "Sorry." I apologize hastily, glancing at him before down casting my gaze to my bare feet. It was enough to catch sight of the gentle smile that settled over his lips.

"So you can control fire?" I ask still a bit skeptical despite the earlier demonstration.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"You know that's not normal." I reply and again he laughs. I'm so glad he finds me humorous, I roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously where are you from? Another world or something?" He jokes and a cord is instantly struck in my mind causing me to go ridged. Another world? I am suddenly reminded of my situation, panic builds in my chest tightening everything and forcing me to breath heavily. "Hey you okay?"

Intermission…


	4. Episode Two part Two: Sudden Reality

Okay so here is part two of episode two like I promised. My regular posting date will now be on Wednesdays, so look forward to the next episode then. Thanks for reading and please review! .

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece the only thing I own is my character and any characters that are made up to keep her story rolling.

Episode Two part Two: Sudden Reality

Nausea consumes me as I fight to get air into my lungs. Another world he says, that very well could be the case. Another world, another dimension, an alternate reality, it could be any one of those. How the hell am I supposed to know which. All I remember is swimming in the lake one minute, then an ocean the next. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No crazy whirl pool portal or sudden black outs. A doorway didn't magically open up in a flash of light. There had been nothing, starch that there was a slight pressure change but nothing other than that. My mind toiles with the infinite possibilities until a set of warm hands cup my face refocusing my attention.

"Hey come on are you okay?" My gaze focuses on the man kneeling in front of me. From the deep furrow that knit his brows together I can tell he can see the fear and anxiety in my eyes. He can tell something is wrong. I shake my head slowly. Worry fills his brown eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asks and hastily begins searching me, poking at my sides, lifting my arms, checking every inch of exposed skin. It's invasive of my personal bubble but it also tickles and I can't help the laugh that escapes. I gently push his hands away feeling a little less anxious.

"No, no I'm fine it's just…" I reassure but my words fail me. How am I supposed to explain my situation? Would he even believe me, I don't think I would if our roles were reversed. Looking up at him I can still see his worry; I sigh and collect my thoughts. I am not going to cry over this, I affirm to myself, then begin to speak. "I think I might be lost." I begin and watch him physically relax, even smile. Yeah he's going to think I'm a lunatic.

"Well where are you from? I'm sure we could find it if it's nearby or if it's on a known island." He offers with a smile, then looks as a strange bulb strapped to his wrist then out at the ocean around us. I look around us as well and can feel my anxiety building again.

"I doubt it." I mutter with a begrudging disdain that raises a questioning look from him. I sigh, here goes nothing, "I'm not so much from an island, it's more of a continent." I start to explain but he looks extremely confused. What no continents in this world, only island. I push the thought away, "Okay let's try it this way, where are we right now?" He lights up with shock and stares at me in disbelief.

"This is only the most famous ocean in the world, how can you not know it?" he raises his arms and gestures to the water around us. I look around to placate him then shrug my shoulders. In utter defeat he drops his arms and his hands go to his waist with a shake of his head. "You really were born under a rock." He mutters to which I roll my eyes, but choose not to argue again. It wouldn't get us anywhere anyways. "Right, well this is the Grand Line, the most dangerous and brutal sea in the world. Pirates from all the other oceans come here looking for the treasure called the One Piece. You've a least heard of that right?"

"Nope." I reply, now that I have my confirmation, definitely another world, but still why does it feel like I should know this stuff? "I actually don't think I'm from this world." I announce carefully and watch for his reaction, which of course is shock.

"What do you mean?" He asks a skeptical look passes over he features. Biting my lip for a second.

"How can I explain this?" I mutter to myself as he waits patiently. "Well I guess start from the beginning. Alright about thirty forty-five minutes ago I was on a lake tubing with some friends and the next thing I know I'm flung from the tube. After swimming back to the surface what do I find?" I question to draw him in further, "Nothing, nothing other than sky and water. No mountains, no trees, no anything. Then you come along, a sea monster attacks, you have strange powers from a fruit, and you mention places I've never even heard of. Kinda leads me to believe I'm not where I'm supposed to be." I explain but am still getting a skeptical look from him. We fall into silence as he shifts into a seated position, confused thought befalling him. He attempts to ask a question a couple of times but stops himself. Finally he makes up his mind and gives me a serious look.

"How do I know that's even true, you could be a bounty hunter out to get my head." He states and I look at him incredulously. Bounty hunter? What the hell is he talking about? Is he a wanted criminal, what have I gotten myself into?

"Really?" I ask gesturing to my being. I can barely hide a paper clip on mu person let alone a weapon, but still he nods seriously despite his lackadaisical nature. I heave a sigh, fine jerk, I start listing off the names and birthdate of my friends and family. I give a brief time line of my life giving details on certain events. I describe what my world looks like, general technology, and what people do with their lives. The whole explanation takes about ten minutes and I am out of breath at the end. Looking at the man he seems pleasantly surprised, a broad smile spread across his face.

"I can't make this stuff up." I tell him and he simply nods.

"I supposed not." He chuckles, "Oh and I believed you from the start, I just like to watch you get worked up." He adds teasingly and I cross my arms with a huff making him laugh. He looks at the bulb on his wrist again and I also look at it expectantly like maybe it too will burst into flames like it's owner had. No such luck and as far as I can tell it looks like a normal strangely shaped watch. He stares for another minute then looks out at the ocean as I watch curiously.

"There's an island not too far from here. I suppose I could take you there for now." He announces as he turns his attention back to me. I give him a quizzical look in return. How the hell does he know that without pulling out some kind of chart? I glance in the direction he had been staring to see if there's any sign of land but all I can see is sky and water for as far as the horizon. Not surprising since that's all I've seen all day. Turning back to him, he is organizing something in his bag and readying himself to leave.

"How do you know there's an island?" I ask sounding a little skeptical. The wind picks up again and I pull the fabric of the shirt a little closer to me. He tosses hi bag over his shoulder and glances back at me. "And what's that thing on your arm that you keep staring at?" I add which causes him to look as said arm.

"This?" He points at the bulb watch and I nod. "It's a log pose." He begins the recalls my predicament. His arm suddenly extends out to me the bulb on his wrist just below my nose. "It's like a compass, only it logs the magnetic fields of different islands. A regular compass doesn't work on these waters." He explains as I study this log pose thing on his wrist. "Oh right and by the way I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace, it's very nice to meet you." He introduces cheerfully and pulls his arm back so he can bow respectfully. Smiling at him I stand gracefully and return the bow.

"I'm Amber." I state, "It's nice to meet you too." We both smile at one another and strangely I feel more at ease then I did ten minutes ago, but there is still an anxious pit in my stomach.

"Well Amber if you could sit back on the bow and hang on tight we'll be on our way." Ace instructs enthusiastically. I nod sitting back on the ledge and crossing my legs, then look around for something to hold on too, but come up empty handed.

"Hey Ace?" I begin to say before we all of a sudden start forward, throwing me off balance as I tumble towards the flames that have yet again engulfed Ace's feet. Abruptly I catch myself on the lip of the ledge inches away from the inferno. Glaring up at him, I find I can't stay mad at him for long while he's laughing so heartily. "A little warning next time.' I yell over the roar of the flames and wind, but I end up laughing along with him.


	5. Episode Three: Misunderstandings

Hey hey everyone and here is episode 3 just as promised. I just wanna say my mini vaca to Disneyland this weekend was amazing fun and I everyone had equal fun on their three day weekend. Anyways thank you for reading and don't be shy please review if you have something to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the only thing I own here is my character and any I make up to progress her story.

Episode Three: Misunderstandings & Celestial Dragons

It's already been three days… I heave a sigh at the thought as I stroll down the main street of the market of Blonca. We had arrived at the island Ace gad spoken of just as the sun had dipped below the horizon almost three days earlier, much to my skepticism. After finding a place to hide his boat Ace had insisted on food before finding an inn. Little did I know that half way through the meal he'd fall face first into his food, scaring the hell out of me and the other patrons. I literally thought he had died or something as did the waitress. So when he came to it was no surprise when we both smacked him, creating matching welts on either side of his head.

Later that night after our dine and ditch act which caused all kinds of disturbance among the town and arriving at the inn I found being alone with my thoughts scared the hell out of me. Sleep evaded me, I spent half the night tossing and turning with nightmares of sea monsters and being alone out at sea lost. The other half of the night I was lost in despair barely able to breath I was crying so hard. At some point I'm pretty sure Ace had come in worried and tried comforting me until I fell in to an exhausted coma.

Although when I woke the next morning or well afternoon he was no longer there, I couldn't blame him. Not ten minutes later he came bounding into the room a cheerful smile across his face and a breakfast tray in his arms. Gratefully he refrained from mentioning anything about the night before and my post depressive state. To cheer me up he and the inn keeper, a generous sweet old lady, had purchased me a new outfit and prepared the wonderful breakfast, but I spent most of the day in a zombie like state as Ace gave me a tour of the town and explained anything and everything he could think of. Whether I asked or not.

The next morning I woke feeling a lot better having settled my thoughts the night before. I would find a way home no matter what it took. So for the next two days we explored the town and telling stories to one another. Ace's were way better than mine but I'd never tell him that. It all helped with the persisting home sick feeling.

That is until roaming through the market I noticed something that I recognized hanging in a shop window. Much to my astonishment it was the pack I'd brought to the lake with me for camping. The owner of the shop had found it washed up on the beach not far from the town. At first we had fought with him about its ownership and even after I listed off exactly what was in it he still refused to give it up and going to the authorities wasn't an opposition. What with Ace being a wanted pirate and all, although Ace managed to use some importune intimidation methods which worked like a charm. I now had several different outfits to wear, shoes that actually fit, my writing/drawing supplies "Thank you mom for the zip lock baggies." My camera and cell phone, wallet and photos, it was all there and it helped a lot to see the faces of my friends and family. I just hoped they were okay.

Unfortunately this morning Ace had to gather some kind of information or something like that for his captain so I was left to my own devices. Thankfully he'd left some funds for me. So now I wander aimlessly through the morning crowd in the market kicking up dust and watching people rush about. Odd everyone seems anxious this morning, I note as people shove past me without so much as an excuse me. Shifting the weight of my newly purchased purse on my back I being towards one of the stalls with the intention of getting some information, but moments later I am stopped in my tracks.

A dumpy old man stands before me, staring up at me through a pair of bottle neck glasses. He is balding with dark age spots dotting his head, his outfit is frumpy and loose fitting. It had probably fit better twenty years earlier but now his thin frame is lost in it. He continues to stare up at me scrutinizing and I am so stunned I can't help but stand still for him despite my discomfort. We stay like this for another few minutes before he throws out his arms causing me to step back instinctually.

"Megumi!" he shouts boisterously his arms instantly wrapping around my mid-section, his head nestling against my stomach. I nearly jump out of my skin raising my arms so they don't get trapped in his death grip. Looking around people have paused and taken notice of us reminding me of Ace's warning not to draw unwanted attention to myself. I shift uncomfortably and stare down at the elderly man still nuzzling me.

"Um excuse me," I begin catching the man's attention, "I think you might have me confused with someone." I try to explain but he just shakes his head at me. His grip around my waist is released only to be moved to my hand encasing it with iron clad strength. Surprising for a man looking to be in his nineties.

"Now, now Megumi you can't fool me." He states patting my hand. Nervously I glance around again but people have begun to go back to their previous business. Good at least we aren't drawing any more attention, I affirm, now to just deal with this old coot. Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts as I am literally yanked forward. "Come now Megumi we must return to the shop before mother figures out we are missing." The man before me states and I am completely dumb founded but am forced to follow due to his iron grip.

Twenty minutes later we stop before a large fruit stall. It runs the length of the building next to it, built from sturdy materials, and houses the largest variety of fruits I have ever seen in my life. I recognize maybe a handful of them but there are so many more I can't even describe. There are so many shapes, sizes, and colors and I am so engrossed in studying each and every one of them that I don't even notice I have been released until a massive over weight crate is shoved into my arms.

"Don't just stand there gawking Megumi. You have to fill the rest of the stand before mother returns." The elderly man instructs then rushes inside the stall, climbs atop a stool and begins shouting at the top of his lungs, fresh fruits for sale. I continue to stand there gapping at him. Unbelievable, just who does he think I am? I shift the weight in my arms, and how the hell did he lift this crate? Shrugging I move to the empty trays along the stall and drop the crate, I guess I could help don't have anything better to do I think while beginning to situate fruit in the trays.

I spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon filling and refilling empty trays as crowds came and went. I am just beginning to refill the trays at the south end of the stall with some fruit I can't even pronounce when two men begin talking about something that peeks my interest. So I continue to slowly organize fruit in the tray while listening.

"Did the mayor give any reason for why a Celestial Dragon would be visiting our out of the way town?" the taller of the two asked his shorter pudgier friends. A Celestial what now? Did he say dragon? I shiver at the thought, just one more, crazy thing about this world. Pudgy shook his head.

"Nope, just said the marines will be here to escort him on business and that the town should prepare. Strange though, probably best not to be out when he arrives though. Usually and unpredictable bunch those dragons." Pudgy states and I pause in my organizing. This sounds like trouble. His friend nods and they move on leaving me to contemplate the info.

I continue to stand there even long after all of the fruit has been sorted into their respective trays, lost in thought. Devil fruits, sea monsters, pirates and now dragons, what doesn't this place have. Technology for one, my hand unconsciously moves to the lump in my pocket which I know to be my cell phone, which means no cell signal and no calls… I wonder if Ace has ever seen a dragon? I am so lost in thought that I don't even notice the young woman in front of me. That is until she clears her throat.

Blinking a few times my gaze drifts down to the woman but my brain still doesn't make the connection. She stands about two inches shorter than me, have I grown recently? Usually I'm the short one. Her hands are on her hips and blue eyes are squinting dubiously at me. her blond locks are hidden under an orange bandana and there is a large squirming bundle on her back. I notice all this before my brain finally catches up causing me to jump back a step.

"Who the heck are you?" the woman demands and again my brain is disconnected for a split second.

"I uhhh…" I start to mumble but before I can get anything out the old man Makota I had learned from one of the regular customers, appeared out of nowhere.

"Megumi the trays at the north end need restocking." He announces and I watch as recognition smooth's over the young woman's features.

"Ji ji, how many times do I have to tell you? Grandma Megumi died a long time ago." She reprimands placing he hands on Makota's shoulders and genteelly guides his into the building behind the stall, he protests the entire way. I watch them disappear then shuffle about awkwardly. I don't know if I should leave now or wait, so instead of standing awkwardly I continue filling tray until the woman returns.

"I am so sorry about my grandfather, he usually isn't this bad." She apologizes and I smiley kindly. "We weren't even supposed to be open today, I hope he didn't work you to hard." I kind of feel bad now; I hope we didn't cause too much trouble.

"No, no" I reply, "I actually had fun, I'm Amber by the way." I offer her my hand and a large smile. It wasn't a lie, I did have fun. Who knew right? The woman smiles back at me and takes my hand gently. Her hands are calloused and warm.

"I'm Sophia. Thank you so much for looking after him, I wish there was some way to repay you for" I cut her off with a chuckle and shake my head.

"It's okay really, just tell him I had fun." With that I smile and round the stall so that I am back on the main road. With a wave good bye I begin making my way back to the main street of the market. With any luck I can still make is back to the inn before this dragon or whatever decides to show up. Just as I am about to round the first turn to the main street I hear shouting behind me. turning back I am just about toppled by a familiar face.

"Makota?" I ask shocked to see the elderly man again, "What are you" I begin to ask but am cut off when something is dropped in my hands.

"For all your troubles today." He says with a huge dopey smile that I can't help but return. Despite our strange meeting I can't help but admire the old ma. Leaning down I place a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you Makota." I reply and before I know it he is off again with more vigor and energy then a fourteen year old. For some reason that old guy always makes me want to laugh. Turning back around I begin down the street again. Lifting the object in my hand I study it carefully. It's about the size of a kiwi and is a strange shade of blue violet with dark swirls. Is this a fruit? I wonder then lift it to my nose, it smells of spicy apple cinnamon which makes my mouth water. I haven't eaten since this morning and it is already past two in the afternoon.

Tossing the fruit into the air I catch is again before taking a large bite expecting an equally amazing taste. Unfortunately I am greatly disappointed and I nearly choke on the horrible taste but force myself to swallow. Once it's all been swallowed I stick out my tongue and scrub it against the back of my hand.

"Oh gawd, wha did he gib me?" I ask myself still scrubbing my tongue. After I finish thoroughly cleansing my tongue I again study the fruit in my hand. Seriously, what is wrong with that old man? I question throwing the remainder of the fruit into an empty alley. "Damn." I mutter, "I'm still hungry."

It takes me a good thirty minutes to back track to the town's main square, only managing to get lost once along the way. As I approach the square I notice that it is oddly crowded and a heavy feeling of anxiety hangs in the air. Skirting around the crowd I try to get a better view of what everyone is staring at but all I can see is the backs of people's heads. Guess I didn't grow. Pushing my way through the crowd I get a somewhat better look, there are some marines and a strange structure at the center of the crowd. It didn't really dawn on me that this is what the people of town had been so anxious about all day.

Ace heaved a heavy sigh, he had tried to clean up as best he could before returning to the inn, but the puffiness under his left eye refused to go down and was now turning purple. Turns out the information he'd gone to gather wasn't as legitimate as the source had insisted it would be and although the scuffle that pursued the meeting hadn't been necessary it had been fun. Staring at his reflection in the window one last time he poked at the darkening patch of skin.

Hope this doesn't freak her out, but on second thought she'll probably just call me an idiot or something, he thinks mildly amused before moving away from the shop window. He walks the short distance down the street to the inn he and Amber have been staying at and is greeted by an unusual sight. The elderly inn keeper is frantically pacing the front porch mumbling to herself. Ace quietly climbs the steps and clears his throat.

"Good afternoon ma'am" He greets causing the older woman to jump about a foot in the air as she whips around to face him. Fear and relief fall over her features as her gray gaze meets his, she is almost in tears.

"She hasn't returned and a Celestial Dragon has arrived in this town." She manages to stutter out before water works release from their hold. Another woman appears from inside and consoles the elderly woman.

Ace's pupils constrict as he stares at the women and before he can even think he is moving. Leaping from the porch and running. His only thought is to find Amber before anything can happen, whether by the marines or the Celestial Dragon. He rushes down the street not caring about the people thrown out of the way, just focused on finding Amber.

I am finally able to make my way to the front of the crowd and am stunned by what I find. The young girl Sophia, he grandfather Makota, and another man I don't recognize are all kneeling on the ground with rifles aimed at their backs. Confusion fogs my mind, I was just with them, they are good people so what is going on? There is a low mummer coming from the growing crowd but no one does anything they all just stand there. My mind can't wrap around what it sees.

Sophia's blue gaze finds mine not moments later and we stare fixedly at one another. I will her to answer my questions but know she can't. Not is she values her life. Her face is a mask of terror, she is shaking like a leaf and after a moment she drops my gaze squeezing her eyes tight and she bites her bottom lip. The marine above her begins speaking but I ignore it completely, there has to be a way to stop this.

"Megumi!" I am suddenly drawn out of my thoughts when Makota calls that familiar name. My gaze widens as it darts to him, watching as he stumble while getting up. I am stupefied, what is he doing? Instantly all eyes are one the old man including his very confused male companion and Sophia. She looks horrified. Despite all the protest of the marines Makota continues to stand and once on his feet surges towards me.

"Ji ji, no!" Sophia cries out but Makota doesn't falter as he races towards me. a deathly silence falls over the crowd as the old man stumbles into my open arms. I realize that all the marines now have their weapons trained on me as well but I no longer care. Looking down at Makota I notice a stream of blood that trickles down from his hair line and his cloths are ripped in places.

"Makota what's going on?" I ask but before he can answer the sound of movement around us startles me into looking up. All around us the people of town as well as the marines have dropped to their knees, their heads bowed deeply. Someone next to me hisses kneel but I am too confused and shocked to register the word.

"A disrespectful little bitch aren't you?" My attention is quickly drawn to the strange wooden structure I had over looked before. Now getting a better look at is I realize it is a carriage of some sort, the door on its side is opened wide. I try to find the owner to the voice I'd just heard bit it is too dark to see inside. Fortunately I don't have to wait long for its owner to step out.

I am perplexed by the sight before me. A man has stepped out of the carriage but it's not that, that has me so confused. No it's the outfit he is wearing; it almost reminds me of an astronauts suit or maybe an old school diver. White robes with think black boot and gloves, and to top it all off a glass dome encasing the man's head.

"Are you shitting me right now?" I mutter under my breath.

"Your lord and master Celestial Dragon Deveron has asked you a question wench, you will answer appropriately as well as kneel before his lordship." Demanded one of the marines but I continue to stand there and stare. Celestial Dragon, so this is what they meant? Some dweeb in costume, is this some type of joke? Suddenly the air around me explodes with laughter startling me momentarily.

I had completely forgotten that Makota was still in my arms and now he is laughing like a mad man. Okay did I miss something? I think as I stare at him.

"You're too late." He states and continues to laugh hysterically.

To Be Continued…

Please Review! .


	6. Episode Four: Marks Not Forgotten

So here is episode four hope everyone likes it after all things are getting a little heated. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. A special thanks to Gaarablack and Nebula'sPhoenix for already reviewing. And yes is the answer to your question, but you wont find out til next few episodes so keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, the only thing I own here is my character and any I make up to progress her story.

Episode Four: Marks Not Forgotten

Something just isn't right with this picture. A space man stands before me with everyone bowing to him, like he's a god or something. A crazy old man is spouting off nonsense in my arms. Innocent people are being held at gun point and I am smack dab in the middle of it all. Ace where the hell are you? I question silently as I stare down at Makota.

"Too late? Too late for…" I begin to question but am cut off.

"So this is the bitch you dispensed my Devil's Fruit too?" Deveron inquires and my heart nearly leaps from my chest. No… no he didn't, I try to deny but when I think back it all becomes obviously clear. The fruit he'd given me, the strange color and swirling pattern, the horrible taste. It all fit the description Ace had given me of Devil Fruits on our first day here.

Impulsively I grip onto Makota's arms and start shaking him roughly, "Tell me you didn't. tell me that fruit you gave me earlier wasn't one of those Devil Fruits." I demand frantically but Makota just continues to smile up at me.

"I did and it was." He informs joyously completely unfazed by my sudden hysteria. My stomach drops into that endless pit it seems to always find and I mentally scream at the old man and myself for being so stupid.

"Why?!" I quiet literally howl at him. How could he, why would he? Why did I let this happen? I should have just stayed at the inn and waited for Ace, but none of that mattered now. None of it could be changed. Shock sets in quickly and slowly I sink to my knees, tears brimming my eyes as I shake violently. "Why?" I mumble again.

Two warm calloused hands cup my face on either side lifting it till I am looking up at Makota's gray smiling gaze. He uses his thumbs to brush away the tears that have already spilled over. "Because, the power chose you. It knew you would use it to help people instead of destroying them. That is what it said to me and why I gave you the fruit." The explanation is barely above an audible whisper and I don't understand at all but I nod just the same.

"Enough!" Deveron bellows over the soft mummer that has broken out amongst the towns people. He glares daggers at Makota and I. "From your reaction I suppose I won't have to ask what has become of my Devil's Fruit." He states for confirmation purposes and the hushed chatter around us turns into shocked gasps. Makota begins to laugh hysterically again turning to face the Celestial Dragon.

"It was never meant to be you!" He shouts boldly creating a stunned silence throughout the square. Nothing but his laugh can be heard. Rage swiftly contorts Deveron's stone like features and shakes his entire being.

"You would have been unimaginably wealthy old man." Deveron affirms and then glances at the marine to his right. The only one to remain standing, a gruff looking man with a large facial scare and dark leathery skin. He is wearing a dark steel-gray suit with a white official jacket hanging from his shoulders. He has stayed silent throughout this entire exchange and now that I get a good look at him, I am all that much more terrified. "Vice Admiral, if you would kill this old fool and bring me the girl." Deveron instructed and the man nods.

We are instantly surrounded by marines. Makota is ripped from my grasp and thrown to the ground. I am roughly pulled to my feet again arms held behind me in and iron clad grip that I struggle against. One of the marines steps up to Makota, rifle raised and at the ready causing me to struggle harder.

"Noo!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Ji Ji!" Sophia screamed right along with me, desperate for her grandfather's life. Makota on the other hand continued to smile and laugh despite the rifle jabbed into his back.

"You'll never get the power of that Devil Fruit." He yells loud enough for everyone to hear and I struggle harder against the men restraining me. Getting one of my arms loose I shove the other marine holding onto me into the crowd and surge forward toward Makota. Unfortunately it is already too late; the explosion from the rifle stops me dead in my tracks.

The entire square falls into a deathly silence almost like the world has frozen in time. In my head I try desperately to make sense of all that has just happened. All this over a piece of fruit, how does that even make sense? What could be so special about that blue swirly piece of trash? Yeah Ace said they give you strange powers but come on I don't really believe that… do I? I certainly don't feel any different and nothing has happened to make me think otherwise. So why? Why did Makota have to die? Why does his granddaughter have to experience so much hurt? Why am I even involved?

My thoughts are cut short when I am grabbed harshly from behind. Without thinking I fight against my attackers throwing wayward punches and un-aimed kicks. I don't care if anything hit home all I want is to get to Makota's side, to do something, anything for him, but as I continue to struggle I can feel something cool and heavy lock around my wrist. Instantly a wave of nausea washes over me, it is so sudden like I've hit a brick wall. All my energy drains from me and I hit my knees shaking unsteadily. What the hell just happened? I question as my gaze refocuses on the cobble stones beneath my hands.

I look to my right wrist and find a bulky metal shackle has been secured to it. When did? I mentally ask myself but the nausea is so overwhelming u can't stay focused for long and panic sets in. all has gone silent again aside from the quiet agonized sobs I assume are coming from Sophia, my heart aches for her. Why, why, why? I demand of whatever higher power there is.

The soft scuffing of boot against cobble stone drags me from my pleases. Sleekly shined boots appear in my field of vision and rage begins to boil my blood causing me to tremble. A light chuckle sounds from above me, adding fuel to the blazing inferno.

"Are you afraid my dear?" the question is asked with so much condescension it literally drips from his mouth like drool, but still I keep quiet. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. Instead I hack a big wet luggie on to his boot, it causes a collective gasp from the crowd.

Moments later pain erupts from my scalp as my head is yanked violently back by my hair. If looks could kill I'm sure I'd be dead right now, but so would Deveron whom stands before me. his hand draws back promptly before flying at my face striking my left cheek. A loud clap sounds in my ears and a sharp pain ignites in my cheek, but it isn't enough to deter my anger or resolve.

"You arrogant piece of trash, how dare you?" Deveron spits venomously at me, if it weren't for that glass dome he is wearing our faces would be touching from how pissed he is. "I am going to make you suffer before I kill you, but not before I make an example of you." He motions to the marines. Without another word I am pulled to my feet, my hands are secured with the other shackle and I am manhandled across the square ti the steps if a building that looks like it could be a court house. This can't be good, I think to myself.

"Damn it." Ace hisses as he ducks into another darkened alley, narrowly avoiding being seen by a passing group of marines. He still hasn't found Amber despite searching the entire market and as he gets closer and closer to the town's center the more marines he comes across. 'I've got a bad feeling about this." He mutters under his breath and glances around the corner ensuring the marines have passed before continuing on with his search.

I gaze at the sea of people gathered in the square, none of them have even attempted to help or rebel against this horrific scene that has played out before them. Instead they all cower like frightened animals and follow any orders thrown at them, like the fact that no one is allowed to leave until my punishment has been fully executed. Can I really blame them? If I were in their shoes would I put my life on the line for a complete strange? But hadn't I just done that, I didn't know Makota for very long yet something had driven me to try and help him. Even though I am not from this world and don't know anything about it I had stilled felt the need to try to help. Not that it was any good, but still how can they all just stand here and watch? Allow their frightened children to watch someone dye? The thought of it all makes me sick to my stomach.

Unfortunately I don't have time to sort out the morals and ethics. A rope has been tied around the center of my shackle and thrown over a stanchion above us. I am practically lifted into the air; the tips of my toes barely scrape the ground. My own weight strains against the cuffs which dig into my wrists, it is an uncomfortable feeling but I keep that off of my face as Deveron approaches.

"I hope you are comfortable." He hisses and I bite back my response, he laughs then turns to the crowd. "All of you gathered here today have been witnesses to the crimes committed against me," he bellows dramatically and I roll my eyes. If he considers spitting on his shoes a crime, because that's all I did to him. Eating that fruit was just a coincidence, how was I supposed to know it was what he was coming here for? The only person here who's committed any crimes is him. "This woman had the audacity to steal something that belonged to me."

"What the hell are you talking about that thing was given to me as a gift you fuck!" I yell at him struggling against the cuff. What right did her have to say I stole anything, but the back hand across my face effectively caught my attention as Deveron grabs me by the throat and threatens me in a low tone so that no one else can hear. He swiftly turns after ensuring I will not interrupt him again and continues on his rant.

"She has disrespected me by not kneeling in my presence, spitting on me, and speaking out against me. Her crimes are punishable by death, but I fell as though an example must be made to remind everyone of their place in the world." His words carry across the square and I can't believe what I am hearing, does this guy believe he's a god? I don't get to dwell on the thought for long as I watch one of the lower ranking marines kneel before Deveron holding something up to him.

Air catches in my lungs while my heart quiet literally climbs into my throat. No. is all I am able to think before panic and terror set in. I can no longer hide the fear from my face, hot tears are streaming down my cheeks which are a dead giveaway. The object of my fear is grasped in Deveron's hands now, a thick leather handle with a four foot long braided leather tail.

"Afraid now aren't you?" a sadistic smile spreads across his lips, he is going to enjoy this. Frantically I look out to the crowd pleading for help, but no one is even looking, all eyes are down cast. No one is going to help or even attempt, just like with Sophia and her grandfather. Closing my eyes more tears spill over. Ace, please help me.

A deafening crack splits the air and searing pain erupts along the flesh of my back. The force of the strike throws me forward, shackles digging into my wrist. I'm not sure if it's coming from me but a blood curdling scream chills the air and blinding lights dance across my vision. Another crack sounds before I have a chance to recover from the first; the searing pain rips across my flesh for a second time knocking the air from my lungs. This time when the scream tears from my throat it is accompanies by hysteric laughter, the laughter of a mad man.

This process is repeated two, three, seven times until I eventually lose count. My breaths come in ragged gasps, my sight will no longer stay focused. I can feel something trickle down my arms and back but my brain doesn't make the connection. Violent convulsions course through my body and I can barely keep my eyes open.

Someone roughly grabs my chin jerking my head up from my chest. The person speaks but I can't make out what's said. Hell I can barely even see the person through the lights and tears. Yet somehow I manage to cock a mile and snort at whom I guess is Deveron. If I'm going to die here and now as a criminal, might as well get some satisfaction out of it. Sorry mom, dad, Mat I don't think I'll be making it home. I send off a silent pray to my family. The hand on my jaw trembles with what I assume is rage and I continue to smile. Fuck you buddy.

Suddenly screams and shouting erupt all around us sounding of panic. Moments later my blurry vision lights up nearly blinding me. the grasp on my jaw slackens and I take this opportunity to thrust my hear forward connecting sharply with the glass encasing Deveron's head. I hear the distinct sound of glass cracking and react by using the remainder of my strength to lift myself and kick out forcing the body before me backwards down the stone steps.

"Fuck you." I mumble before losing all strength and slump forward in the edges of unconsciousness.

Traveling via the roof tops Ace races towards the towns' center. After hear the rifle fire, the deafening crack of a whip and the blood curdling scream that followed he had a bad feeling. No longer caring if the marines spot him, he propels himself to the next building using his devil fruit ability. Racing to the edge the sight before him stops him dead in his tracks, his breath catching.

The entire square is filled with towns' people and marines, all attention drawn to the government building across the way. Three people stand on its' steps, one the Celestial Dragon, a marine officer, and the third not so much standing as strung up is a woman he recognizes instantly. Red fills his vision as he studies the scene below, his jaw clenched as rage rattles him to the core.

"Fucking bastards." Ace hisses raising his hands in front of him, they begin to glow." Hotarubi." Focusing he beings creating small glowing fire balls that emanate from his hands. Hundreds of the orbs slowly float over the square unnoticed by the people below. Once satisfied with the amount he refocuses the orbs, "Hidaruma." With that simple phrase the fire balls begin raining down on the square and explode into the crowd.

The explosions throw the towns' people into a panic; screams of terror pierce the air as bodies begin moving. The sudden panic has the marines below disoriented enough for Ace to make his move. Stepping back he launches himself from the roof of the building instantly catching fire and flying across the square. He lands roughly in front of the young woman in the steps.

"Amber!" he calls out but she doesn't even twitch. Moving to her he raises his hand to her face and gently rubs her cheek. "Hey come on you can't give up now." He states.

I can still just barely hear the screams coming from the crowd, they sound so panicked, but slowly darkness is creeping in around the edge of my consciousness. Sleep, I just really want to sleep I think. No don't you can't sleep. Not yet, my subconscious yells at me and I try to listen, try to keep my eyes open only it's a losing battle.

"Amber!" suddenly a new voice fills my head egging me not to give up. There's a light touch on my face, it's warm and comforting. Focusing despite the splitting pain in my skull I force my eyes open, only what I see in the blurry haze sends me into a panic attack. Deveron stands before me smiling manically holding his whip. I struggle with what little strength I have left, kicking and scream to get away.

"Get away! Leave me alone!" Amber screams pulling against her restraints, kicking weakly at Ace. A moment of confusion washes over him before he realizes what's wrong.

"Hey, hey not it's me.' he informs gently wrapping his arms around her waist, "It's Ace." He repeats and she begins to calm.

"Ace?" she questions weakly, her voice is rough and hoarse, her head drops to his shoulder.

"Yeah, hold on I'm gonna get you out of here." Ace replies softly. He continues to support her gently while launching a small fire ball at the rope securing he arms. It burns through quickly and all Amber's weight falls against him with a cry of pain. He carefully lowers them to the ground. Gently lifting her arms over his head he hand grazes one of the cuffs, a wave of weakness washes over him and he jerks his hand away.

"Sea prism stone? Why? He questions then looks around. Orbs of fire are still floating about the square and exploding. The towns' people are still in a panicked uproar and now a few buildings have caught fire. The marine have taken to dealing with the fires, just missing his presence. Damn it I don't have time to look for a key. Ace thinks begrudgingly, but if those cuffs touch me we're as good as caught. Contemplating the thought for a moment he tries to devise a plan.

"Um excuse me." a soft voice questions and Ace is not quite sure he even heard the voice until he glances over his shoulder and spots a young girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
